


A Romp In The Mud

by fehynes



Category: AHS - Fandom, AHS Apocalypse, American Horror Story, American Horror Story Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehynes/pseuds/fehynes
Summary: Just some straight up smut





	A Romp In The Mud

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my favorite quotes from Buffy The Vampire Slayer which is literally the best show ever. I’m like 100% sure that Michael was based on Spike from Buffy.

You came along for the ride. Cordelia had told you you were turning into a powerful Wicca and wanted to show you the ways of the coven. Myrtle ranted the entire plane ride over to the boys place about how ridiculous this was. She told you the legend of the “alpha”, a male supreme. 

The place was dreary when you arrived. It was all underground and smelled weird. Despite your demeanor, you were curious about the warlocks. You were allowed to have boyfriends, but you could never play with them with magic. The warlocks seemed like they’d be fun toys. Maybe the boy wonder is cute. 

You were all about to sit down for the meeting before you pulled Cordelia aside. “Do I really need to sit and listen to you guys argue? I mean I was thinking maybe I could go investigate the guy that they think is all powerful. Maybe I can learn some things about him while you talk with the counsel,” you said softly. 

Cordelia nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. If he’s as powerful as they say, we might want to get ahead of him while we can. We can never be too careful.”

You slipped away with that, reading out the energy of the place. You were nearly positive you could find him. He wasn’t far from where the counsel was meeting. “You must be Michael,” you smiled, offering your hand up. “I’m-“

“Y/N, I know,” he replied. 

“Well I guess that’s something. So, what makes you so special?” I smirked. 

“Destiny,” Michael shrugged.

“From what I hear, that destiny isn’t likely. There’s never been a male supreme, and everyone thinks their never will be,” You step back, taking a long look at him. He’s attractive, really really attractive. You could see the power radiating off of him. “But from what I’m getting off of you, you’re pretty powerful.”

“What you’re getting off of me?” He looked down at you, a sly look on his perfectly cut face. 

“Oh come on,” you smile, stepping closer to him. His smell wrapped around me. I could feel the way his eyes held me. There was something definitely drawing me to him. His energy pulled me to him. “I can feel all that power, but also all the little things. There’s all types of things going on in your pretty little head.” 

“You witches talk such a big game, but what do you do? You just sit in your pretty house and take all the credit,” Michael said. There was a dark look in his eyes. 

“I know, ‘cause I could do anything. Instead I choose to sit and play with flowers and learn to do little tricks with the other witches. I mean I could be rich, I could be famous. I could have anything. Anyone.” I placed my hand against against his chest and pushed him against the wall. “Even you Michael. I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckle and your eyes roll back. I’ve got powers you’ve never dreamed of. I could pop you like warm champagne and you’d beg me to hurt you just a little bit more, and you know why I don’t? Because it’s wrong.” 

Michael inhaled sharply. You stepped back. A smile lingered in my face. There was something about Michael. Everything about him seemed to be calling out to me. You could see it in his mind, how much he was interested in me. You turned to go to the meeting, satisfied over what you’d learned. You’d been able to brush his mind, get a feel for him. Michael was really powerful, but it was strange. He had a lot of pain and you couldn’t quite grasp what was going on in him. All you knew for sure was that you were drawn into him. It felt like, like you two were supposed to accomplish something together. 

You shrugged and turned to go to the meeting. Michael reached out and grabbed your shoulder, hard. He spun you around and brought you to him. One hand grasped your wrist tightly, the other he ran over your hair. “You’re a smart little thing,” he smirked. “I’m glad you’re here, finally.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked. 

“We all have our destinies, our fates. Ours are intertwined,” his mouth was so close to yours. You could almost taste him. “Y/N...”

“Michael...” and like that his lips were on yours. It was powerful. Everything else in the world stopped, literally. Michael has done something, froze the world around you. It was just you and him. 

The kiss was hungry, full of passion. He grabbed you, pushing himself against you. You leapt up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He slammed you against one of the walls, kissing you harder. Your entire body was on fire. He carried you into his room. It was small, but there was a bed with room for two and that was all that mattered. He threw you down onto the bed. 

Michael took off his uniform’s jacket and shirt. He got down on top of you, pushing your dress up. You kicked off the heels you were wearing and almost frantically started undoing his belt buckle. You just needed him inside you. 

The clothes were ripped off and it wasn’t long before you were both completely naked. He pushed into you. “Oh god,” you moaned out. He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back. He bit down on your lip. It was rough, but it felt so good. Your bodies molded together. Nothing had ever felt like this. 

Michael’s mouth moved down tracing your body with his lips. His tongue played with your nipples while he thrust hard into you. You bit down on your lower lip, arching your back. The pain mixed with pleasure as he covered your chest in bite marks and hickeys. Michale moves back up and kissed you. There was so much force behind it, it felt like the whole world was gonna shatter. You moaned louder and louder. He went harder and faster. The switch flipped, you gripped down on the bed as you came. 

“Oh god Michael,” you screamed out. But he wasn’t finished. 

“Good girl,” he whispered in your ear. 

That riled you up. You maneuvered so you flipped and were on top of him. “No, I’m not,” You smirked hands resting on his chest as you bounced up and down on him. You pulled every move you had up your sleeve. Luckily, you were very bendy. You twisted and grinned, driving Michael crazy along with yourself. You came again and again as you two pounded away. This was so much better then any meeting. 

“Oh Y/N...” Michael moaned out, his hips bucking. He came and grabbed your breasts as he did. 

You rolled off of him, both of you panting. “Warm champagne,” you smirked to yourself.


End file.
